


The Calm Before The Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dreams visiting george in london, but he didn’t anticipate things would be this intense.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 503





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i know this first part’s quite short but i promise the next one is longer :)
> 
> (btw all lowercase is intended, i wrote this at 5am when i couldnt sleep and could not be ASSED with grammar ok thanks)

dream felt a fire pricking at him in the pit of his stomach, desperate to fight and break its way out. he looked at the man in front of him, the way their hands were vaguely intertwined on the bed as though they were testing the waters, and felt his frustration build. he needed to scream - he needed to get up and fucking sprint around the block, or punch a wall, or something. he couldn’t take it. this fire was burning him and he needed to get it out. 

their eyes had not left each other for minutes now. dream couldn’t help it, the way he fell into george’s eyes was just so addicting. the way his eyelashes casted a faint shadow onto his cheeks from the dim light, how his pupils seemed to blend effortlessly into the deep rich brown of his iris. he felt as if as every second passed, there was a whole new galaxy - no, universe - to explore through his eyes. 

despite this, dream broke the eye contact briefly; his vision darting down to george’s lips, before quickly returning. george immediately caught this.  
“dream i-“

“no, it’s,” dream interrupted, but let himself trail off. he didn’t know what he wanted to say, but he knew that he wanted to stay in this moment for as long as he could, uninterrupted by anything that could progress this moment past what it was; calm. 

this was the calm before the storm - dream felt it in every fucking fibre of his being. he craved the storm, he needed the raindrops to pound down on the fire within him, he needed the wind to cool the heat away from him, and he needed the thunder to yell over any bad thoughts creeping into his mind right now. as much as he craved this, however, he feared it. he feared the rain would become too strong, that they would consume him, or drown him. or the wind would knock him down so harshly that he’d never get up again. or that the thunder was loud enough to deafen him. 

the calm was safe. 

regardless, as the seconds rolled on into moments and minutes, he felt his frustration grow. it was roaring hot inside him, threatening to burn and break free at any moment. dream anticipates this, and braces himself. with his free hand he tilted george’s chin up, smiling softly as a way to comfort him. 

the fire ripped through his mind as he mentally screamed ‘fuck it’, and connected their lips at last.


	2. The Storm

george felt dreams lips on his own. immediately he was hit with how intense the situation was, and how the kiss mirrored it. the way their lips moved against each other, george was hit with waves of passion, intensity, and desperation. all built up, and all coming crashing down in this moment. 

george felt strong hands on his back, pulling him impossibly closer. 

a soft sob could be heard from the blond. george pulled away, resting his forehead against dreams. a few tears had escaped his eyes, rolling softly down his freckled cheek. george felt worry bubble inside him as he saw the man’s emotions. george whispered,  
“what’s wrong?”

the blond looked down, breaking eye contact for a few short moments, before looking back into george’s eyes. he sighed, another tear flowing slowly down his face.  
“i love you.”

these 3 words from dream are something that george was not unfamiliar with. but the realisation rained down on him hard, as he saw the past 5 years of his life flash before his eyes.  
the teasing, the once-friendly flirting, the joking, the begging him to say i love you’s. they had been falling slowly in love. 

this ‘i love you’ made george see dream in a way he never had before. online, his playful hubris was one well-known by both george and their fans. george would often tease dream about how stubborn and headstrong he was, and dream would retaliate by coming up with some excuse about how it’s not him being stubborn or headstrong, it’s just fact. george would giggle time himself at how that only proved his point, but never persisted. 

but this was different. george could see dream allowed every wall that he puts up daily to come down. everything he tried so desperately to hide or push away, george is being allowed to see for himself. this is the most raw and real he’d ever seen his best friend. 

george pecked dream softly. his hand came up to cup the blonds face, and he swiped his thumb across his face to rid him of the tears. 

“i love you too.”

george saw a twinkle in dream’s eye as he grinned, and wasted no time in reconnecting their lips. 

he felt dream push forward, hinting at george to lie back on the bed. he did so, feeling dream crowd in on top of him as they continued their kiss. dreams arms were preoccupied with keeping him elevated above the smaller man, so as he felt george’s hands rest on the small of his back he sighed softly at george’s gesture. 

dream broke the kiss as he rolled them both onto their sides. this moment was eerily similar to just minutes ago, yet so so different in all the best ways. 

they stared into each other’s eyes as they smiled softly. dream leaned forwards and started leaving short pecks on different areas of george’s face. as his face was peppered with kisses by the taller man, george started giggling from all the attention, but loving it nonetheless. 

“i love you. i love you, i love you, i love you.” dream began whispering against george’s skin. now that he’d said it with all meaning in the world he never wanted to stop saying it. he was addicted to the high of knowing he could express all of his love in the world, and have it reciprocated by his favourite person. his best friend. 

“i love you too.” george replied, letting the words roll off his tongue in a way he’d never allowed himself. 

he glanced over dream’s shoulder at his clock on the bedside table reading 3:17am.  
“should we sleep?” he asked, smiling. 

dream didn’t answer. instead, he started scrambling at the sheets below him as george followed suit. they laughed quietly as they pulled the sheets on top of them, giddy as though they were two preteens at a sleepover excited about staying up past midnight for the first time. 

their giddiness subsided and their heartbeats slowed. sleep took them both with ease, as they lay, content, in each other’s arms. 

——

george awoke to a soft rumbling from outside. groggily, he lifted himself up slightly - careful as to not wake the sleeping man underneath him - reading the time. 

6:51am. 

he rolled over, looking at the window being spattered with raindrops from the storm that had developed overnight. 

he pulled the sheets off him and walked towards the window. he heard the soft pads of his feet against the floorboards echo through the almost-silent room as he approached, and pressed his hand against the cool glass.  
he gazed, mesmerised by the dark clouds spitting out fat droplets of rain below. 

george reached up to the window, unlocking and pushing it open before reaching his hand outside. he allowed the cool air that nipped his skin to wash over and soothe him, as the rain moistened his skin. he stared as the droplets rolled off his fingertips, entranced in a way he always has been from this, ever since he was a child. 

dream awoke slowly, confused as to why the room had suddenly become noticeably colder. his eyes were immediately met with the george’s figure illuminated by the soft morning light of the outside, and his mind could conjure up only one word for this; beautiful. 

he stood up, deciding to join george in whatever he was doing. noticing that george chose to ignore dream approach and continue his strange antics, dream whispered,

“what are you doing?” dream lingered behind george, still. 

“i don’t know,” he replied truthfully, bringing his arm back in. “i just like storms.”

“yeah?” dream inquired. 

“yeah. like, when i was young i always thought they were pretty. i dunno. i think it’s because i’m colourblind, i don’t have to be able to see colours to enjoy a storm, you know?”

dream smiled fondly to himself. “yeah i get you. i was actually shit scared of storms when i was younger.”

george laughed, amused. “really?”

“yeah. i mean, in florida they’re actually really scary. they can, like, bring houses down and stuff.”

george pondered for a second. “yeah we don’t get that here. storms aren’t scary over here, you just have to learn to enjoy them.”

dream thought over that last sentence. 

you just have to learn to enjoy them. 

he snaked his arms around the smaller’s waist from behind, and leant his chin on his shoulder. 

“yeah,” he spoke softly, pressing a kiss to george’s cheek. 

“i think i like storms now.”


End file.
